The Bouncing Game
by SneakerHead14
Summary: For all the people that have ever wanted to screw Rocky, this ones for you. ;) R


Your Girlfriend Rocky Blue has been waiting for you. She's wearing one of your shirts, a white button down oxford tied in front, a plaid and pleated school girl skirt and army boots. Her legs are covered in ripped fishnets and you can see her nipples through the fabric of your shirt. She sucks on a lollipop and smiles at you, then gives you a wink and giggles.

"Hey Baby!" she calls out in a little-girl voice, giving her lollipop a good suck. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just gettin home from work," you tell her, wondering what the cheeky teenager has in store for you.

"Yeah? Well... I was sorta wondering... well..." Rocky sucks on her lollipop and looks you up and down hard. "Maybe you might wanna play a game?"

"What sorta game would you want to play?" you ask her, intrigued.

"Well, I was sorta thinking... maybe we could do a horsey ride. You bounce me on ya knee?"

"And how is that a game?" you ask.

"Cause I wanna see if you can do it without touching." Rocky gives you a smug little smile and sticks her lollipop back into her mouth.

You set your briefcase down and walk to the couch. Pushing pillows aside you sit down and pat your lap. Your Girlfriend grins and walks over to you with a swagger and a giggle and straddles your leg. As she sits down on your knee she leans forward and whispers in your ear.

"Ooops Baby... I forgot to mention, I ain't got no panties on." The horny teenager grins and you feel the wetness of her pussy immediately soaking through the fabric of your slacks.

Your cock is already rock hard, feeling the heat from her pussy on your leg but you keep up the game. You begin to bounce your knee slowly and she rides it, grinning at you. When you don't speed up she gives you a pouty look and says, "Hey... this ain't no kiddie ride... you got to go faster."

"Oh... you didn't tell me that."

"Well, duh, everyone knows that. Geeesh Baby." Rocky gets up and turns around, fluffing her skirt up so you can see her bare ass as she straddles your leg backwards. "Bounce me please? I want a good horsey ride."

As you begin to bounce your knee faster her skirt flits up and you are given a great view of her sweet teen butt cheeks each time she bounces down. Rocky is riding your leg and laughing as she sucks on her lollipop, urging you to go faster and faster.

Laughing back at her, you begin to bounce her fast and hard, feeling her pussy making not just a wet spot, but soaking your slacks up and down the leg as she slides back and forth, covering you with her wetness. "Yeah Baby... you're good." Her accent is gone and her words are short and ragged. You bounce her even faster and she holds on to the arm of the couch and hunches her back as her young body begins to shake.

As Rocky bounces down each time she grinds her pussy onto your leg, getting herself closer and closer to cumming. She opens the knot in her shirt with one hand and you can see her bare breasts bouncing free in the mirror across from you. You watch her ride you and pull on one of her nipples.

"God yes Baby... yes Baby. God... yes... I wanna cum for you Baby..." she pants.

Rocky Blue throws back her head and grunts, clamping her legs shut on your knee. She grinds her pussy on you and the wetness begins to soak through. Your Girlfriend shakes and moans as she cums on you, rubbing herself back and forth until she is coating you with her cum.

That's when you can't stand it anymore. You grab her hair and jerk her back against you and grab her tits, squeezing them and pulling on the nipples. She squeals and quivers as the pain intensifies her orgasm. You toss her off your knee onto the couch beside you and roll on top of her.

You don't kiss, Rocky is still sucking on her lollipop. Instead you suck on her stiff nipples, nibbling them as you fumble with your fly. It won't open right away and you pull too hard - you hear the fabric ripping. Figuring, fuck it, you pull harder and rip your pants open, pulling your hard cock out the rip. She laughs as you push her sweet legs apart and thrust into her tight young pussy, balls-deep in one long slow push.

You fuck Rocky Blue hard and fast. She wraps her legs around your hips and digs the heels of her boots in your ass, whispering deliciously dirty things in your ear. "Yeah Baby... Do it hard Baby... Do me good."

You pull her forward so her ass hangs off the couch and pin the young girl's hands against the back cushions, fucking her as hard as you can. Rocky's tits bounce with each thrust and you love watching them. You bend down and suck on a nipple as you fuck, your breath coming in short angry gasps.

"Yeah Baby, tear it up... tear that pussy up... break it Baby... break it!" she cries out, and you do your best to do it for her. You slam your cock into Rocky as hard as you can, hammer-fucking her balls-deep with each thrust. She is screaming and kicking her heels against your ass.

You let Rocky's hands go and grab her hair with both hands, thrusting into her with a broken pace as you start to cum. You blast Rocky with hot cum, slamming into her, filling her and then thrusting again as you fill her more.

Rocky screams and her pussy clenches tight around your cock. She milks you as she cums, her hungry pussy squeezing every last drop of cum out of you. Exhausted, you collapse on her and try to catch your breath.

As you both catch your breath, she starts laughing. You lift your face up to look at her and she sticks her tongue out at you. You give her a quizzical look.

"Ha ha Baby, I won. Told you ya couldn't not touch me." Your Girlfriend sticks her lollipop back into her mouth. You have to laugh too... you really like this game.


End file.
